1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to managing X-ray accumulation amounts with respect to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray apparatuses including an X-ray imaging device and a computed tomography (CT) imaging device irradiate an X-ray, which is a type of radiation having a short wavelength and high penetrability.
However, excessive X-ray exposure may cause damage to cellular tissue of an object. Therefore, it is important to properly manage X-ray accumulation amounts.
Currently, a patient may be informed about amount of X-ray irradiated to him/her in a single X-ray imaging. However, due to medical security problems or difficulty of system integration, it is difficult to manage information of X-ray radiation amounts of hospitals in a single system.
Therefore, it is difficult for a patient to know total amount of the received X-ray radiation. Furthermore, when a radiological technologist performs an X-ray imaging, the radiological technologist determines an imaging protocol without consideration of a total X-ray accumulation of an object and, thus, excessive amount of X-ray may be irradiated to the object.